Jobs
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji get a job. Why? Read to find out. Please R&R Put on Hold


Jobs

By: Linksworstnightmare

Hi this will be my first One Piece story. Please tell me if I did ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the characters.

Chapter one: The beginning

It was a normal day on the Going Merry. The sun was shinning. The ocean was calm. The East Blue defiantly was the nicest of all the Blues. Everyone was enjoying them selves. Sanji was cooking for Nami-san and the rest of the shity crew. Nami, the girl of his dreams. Just thinking about her made him drool and get hearts in his eyes. Zoro was sleeping in the shade of the tangerine trees, which Luffy had decided they were going to get. He said it was a gift for Nami. Sanji had helped. It being for his precious Nami-san. Usopp was below deck doing whatever it was that he did down there. The crew sometimes wondered why he hadn't killed himself from what he did most of the time. Nami had asked Luffy to help her move her treasure to a safer place. That was until Luffy dropped the bag he was holding and it rolled off the ship into the ocean.  
S…

P…

L…

A…

S…

H…!

It happened as if it was in slow mo. Nami and Luffy watched as the bag fell to it's watery doom. Nami turned to Luffy with eyes of flame. Her anger made Luffy look very small. Anger was a very strong motivation for Nami. Luffy tried to get away from Nami but realized something was wrong with his legs. He looked… well he actually fell down. He then looked at his legs and saw they were tied together. Sometimes he wished he wasn't made of rubber. He rolled over and saw the wrath of Nami. She grabbed him by his shirt and held him over the side of the Going Merry. He struggled to get back on the deck. But she held him out further. Luffy was able to get his legs free from the knot they were in, but he was still in the hands of life and death.

"Nami… Please I'm sorry…!" Luffy said almost pleadingly.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuffy! How could you!" Nami screamed threatening to drop him. She didn't get a response out of him all she got was a whimper.

"Well! Tell me! Why did you do it!" She kept raising him up and raising him down. Threatening to drop at any second. Luffy started screaming and flailing his arms. Zoro woke up from his nap hearing screaming that sounded like Luffy. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought. He walked… well rather he ran down the stairs and too the stern of the ship. He saw Nami holding a very terrified Luffy off the side of the ship.

"Nami! What the hell are you doing!" Zoro yelled. His yelling surprised Nami and she dropped Luffy. He screamed all the way down to the ocean. Then he went under water. Zoro stood on the railing getting ready to save his captain.

"Luffy fell over board!" he yelled as he dove into the ocean. He swam downward hoping he would catch up with his sinking captain.

'No hoping wont do. Getting him will.' With this new determination he kept swimming downward, even with the burning starting in his chest from lack of air. He had to save his captain.

'Come on, Luffy. Just a bit more.' Then he saw him. You could see that red shirt through anything. Zoro grabbed Luffy and swam up. When they broke the surface he looked at Luffy. He was very pail and he wasn't breathing.

"Oi! Cucumber head Hurry up!" Sanji yelled. He was holding a rope that was hanging in the water. Zoro was about to get in an argument with the cook when he remembered the life of Luffy was at stake. So he swam towards the rope grabbed onto it and let Sanji and Usopp pull him up. When they got up on the deck, Zoro laid Luffy down and started to do CPR. After five minutes Luffy finally coughed up water. He started to gasp. He had a terrified look on his face. Zoro gave Luffy a tight squeeze to let him know that he was ok. When Luffys breathing was back to normal Zoro glared at Nami.

"What the hell is your problem! You could've killed him!" Zoro yelled gently laying Luffy down and standing up. Usopp went over to Luffy and took him to the men's quarters.

"He through 300 million berries off the ship! That was my money!" Nami yelled back. Zoro sighed and rubbed his temples. The money thing again. He still remembered what she did to him when he dropped 20 berries off the ship. He shuddered at the thought.

"Isn't Nami-san so beautiful when she yells?" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. Zoro broke out of thought and glared at the cook.

"Shut up Love cook!" Zoro yelled.

"You shut up Eggplant head!"

"Perverted cook!"

"Moss head!" Nami was starting to get mad at their bickering. They did this every single day. Why couldn't they get along? She didn't care all she knew was that they were making her mad. So she decided to tell them.

"Both of you shut up!"

"Yes my beautiful Nami-san! I will go and make you a wonderful dessert with all of my love in it. Just for you Nami-san!" Sanji said as he literally flew to the galley.

"Oh yah I was yelling at you," Zoro said coughing a little. "Now… You try to kill your captain over 300 million berries! Why! We can steel it back!" Then Usopp came out from under the deck where all the quarters were located. He was then followed be Sanji who had the largest tray ever. And it was just for Nami.

"Hey Moss head! Don't talk to a lady like that! It isn't proper." Sanji said. He turned to Nami and handed her the tray. "Nami-san! I made this ice cream and margarita with all the love in my heart!" Just looking at the tray made Zoro gag. Way to much sweat stuff at a time could make some one have a heart attack. But it that didn't stop Nami from taking the tray.

"Thank you Sanji-kun! It looks delicious!" Nami said as she took a bit of the ice cream. "Oh and by the way, all of you better find a way to get my money back or else." Nami said as she started to walk off.

"But how are we going to do that!" Usopp said.

"I don't know. You figure it out. You're smart enough." With that she walked off and went below deck. Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Sanji and Zoro said in unison.

End.

I hope I did a good job for my first One Piece story. Tell me how I did and if I need to change anything.


End file.
